


adopting little louis

by michelebrauch20



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Louis, Daddy Niall, Diapers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifier - Freeform, Sick Louis, Time Out, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelebrauch20/pseuds/michelebrauch20
Summary: Niall works at a shelter for littles when a new little came in he knew this little was going to be his





	1. Chapter 1

Niall just got into work with his huge travel mug full of coffee and went to check on a sick little. Once that little was checked off to be ok he went to go sit in his office. Three hours later the front door slams open and two men drag in a scared little who looks abused. Niall walked no wait he ran out of his office to see the commotion. 

"Hi officers, is this a new little for this shelter?" Niall asks "yes he is. We found him being abused and beaten by his care giver so we brought him here". "Ok thanks officers ill get him settled in and comfortable" niall smiles and takes the little. "His name is louis tomlinson by the way." Niall quickly waved off the cops and took louis in a room.

"Hi there louis my name is niall and I am going to look after you until hopefully you get adopted." Louis just stared at him with wide eyes and started looking around the room. "Ok first lets assess your ouchies and then you can take a nap." Niall picked louis up and carried him to the changing table. Once he got louis all laid out on it he began to undress.him to his nappy. "Oh you poor thing your body is covered in bruises that must hurt I bet huh love" but thats not the end of it. When niall takes off louis nappy his bum and privates are red raw. "Oh my god baby those rashes must be painful but dont worry ive got just the cream to cure that." Niall takes out the wipes and sudocreme. Niall wiped louis then louis started crying. "Awwwww baby I know this part hurts and its no fun" once louis was clean niall applied the sudocreme to louis red raw skin then put him in a new nappy.

Niall dressed louis in a onsie then picked him up to place him in the crib. " good night louis I will see you when you wake up." Niall leaves the room and spoke to his boss Danielle. "I so badly want to adopt louis after I take him to the doctorst tomorrow give me his paper work because he is going home with me"


	2. adopting little louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall takes louis home and his life with his little is just beginning.

The next day niall headed into work early because he so desperately could not wait to spend time with his little to be. He walked into louis room and went to his crib. "Good morning louis did you sleep well" niall cooed. Louis just stared at him not knowing to trust this person who is talking to him but it looks to him like he has no choice so he reaches out for niall. Niall smiled and picked him up "ok little man lets get you changed dressed fed then to the doctors." Niall lays louis on the changing table he takes off his onsie untapes his nappy and cleans him up applied some sudocream to his bum then taped on a fresh nappy. Niall dressed louis in a shirt and sweats. He gets a bottle from the cart and starts to feed louis. Once louis is done niall burps him and then gets his nappy bag ready.

Two hours later niall takes louis to the car buckles him in the back. Once that it checked niall gets in the drivers side and heads off to the doctors. A half hour they reach the office of doctors for littles. Niall walks in holding louis. "Hi my name is niall horan and I am signing a little tobe seen." "Ah yes louis right ok mr horan you may take a seat until you and the llittle are called in." Niall thanked the lady and took a seat. Twenty minutes later they were called in. "Louis Tomlinson the doctor will see you now". Niall picked louis up and followed the nurse to the room. 

Two minutes later the doctor walks in. "Hello my name is doctor payne and you must be louis what seems to be the problem." Niall starts explaining about louis injuries. "Doctor payne. Louis has been abused and when our shelter got him and was hoping if you can look at his bruises?" "Hmmm ok please undress your little down to his nappy". Niall undressed louis then the doctor started to inspect. "Hmmmm these bruises on his body looks minor but I would like an xray of his ribs to be sure that nothing is broken." Niall nodded taking the referral. "And I want to see him back for a physical in six weeks " "ok thank you doctor payne" niall left the doctors office and went driving back to the shelter.

When niall walked into the shelter with louis in his arms he saw danielle. "Danielle draw up louis paper work im taking him home now." Danielle smiled and brought him the paper work. Once niall signed all the forms they were free to go. "Ok buddy you are going home with me. And your life is going to get even better". Once niall got louis in the back he got in the drivers side and started driving home with a huge smile on his face he finally got his little. A half hour later they reached nialls home. As niall carried louis inside. "Welcome home louis" niall cooed and smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos coments suggestions are always appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis enjoys his first night with his new daddy until when niall puts louis to bed.

Niall was all smiles when he saw louis looking around with wide eyes. "Let me give you the grand tour of the house" niall says very excited. Niall carries louis around the first floor of the house "this is the living room and this is the dining room". Louis notices a spiderman high chair he started to squeal with delight. "Oh I did not know that I have a little boy who is a huge fan of Spiderman. Ok on with the tour this is the kitchen." Niall bounces louis in his arms to keep him happy.

They head upstairs to do the second floor tour. "Ok little man up here there are four bedrooms and three bathrooms. Here is your nursery" niall opens the door to a jungle theme nursery. Louis looked very happy his eyes were wide with joy. "Ok little man do you need a change before I dress you in your pyjamas?" Louis just shakes his head no and niall just decides to check his nappy. "Mister your soaked lets get this nasty nappy off" niall said as he laid Louis down on the changing table and removed his onsie. He pulledthe tabs to louis nappy off and took the wipes to clean him up. He aapplied sudocreme to louis bum then taped up a new nappy. Niall took out frog pyjamas from the closet "what is this louis is that a froggy" louis starts laughing. Niall puts on the pyjamas then picks louis up "ok last part of the tour this is my room" the room is huge he places louis in the bassinet next to his bed so he could make louis bottle.

"Ok mister I know your hungry and daddy has your bottle" he picks louis up and throws a burp cloth over his shoulder sat on the bed and beginsfeeding louis. Louis ffinishes the bottle fast "whoa next time I should bend the bottle lower you could of developed a tummy ache little bug." Niall cooes then burps him. After louis lets out three burps niall layed louis backin the bassinet and kissed his forehead goodnight. Niall turned off the lights and went to bed. Four hours later niall was jolted awake to louis screaming his head off. Niall went to the bassinet and turned on the light. He picked louis up "awwwwww baby whats wrong did you have a night terror?" Niall was rubbing louis back as louis kept on wailing. Niall kept on pacing around the room until he calmed down. "Do you wanna sleep with daddy tonight? I think you deserve it." Niall places louis in the bed and he climbed in next to him. He cuddled his baby to his chest as they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First full day at home with little louis is a big adventure for niall

The next morning louis woke up staring at his new daddy. Louis stuck his thumb in his mouth and used the other hand to touch his daddy's shirt. Doing this makes him calm and happy so louis kept on feeling nialls shirt while squealing with joy. A few minutes later niall woke up and brought his baby close to his chest. "Good morning baby boy did you sleep well" niall kissed his forehead multiple times. Niall gets out of bed and picks up louis balancing him on his hip. While walking to the nursery he noticed louis is in desperate need of a nappy change. "Ok little monkey lets change your wet nappy and dont worry ill be quick." True to his word niall was quick as he laid louis down on the changing table and changed that nappy with in a minute tops. Niall dressed louis in a blue onsie and socks then carried him down stairs.

"Ok mister its time for breakfast. Are you hungry? I bet you are how about some baby yogurt and then I will feed you a bottle hmmmmm." Niall set louis down in his high chair and went to the refrigerator and took out a strawberry flavored yogurt. He brought the yogurt to louis with a baby spoon and started to feed louis his yogurt. "Ok lou lou open up the hatch here comes the airplane" niall managed to get most of the yogurt in his mouth and some on his bib. All and all louis was happy he thought that it was a game and he loved it. Soon he finish the yogurt then niall lifted him out of his high chair and sat down on the couch to feed him his bottle. Louis drank that bottle in record time then niall went to burp him and it took three minutes until louis let out a wet burp.

"Ok little man its play time are you gonna show me how you build a tower?" Louis nodded and laughed. Niall got the leggos and dumped the container on the floor. "Ok boo show daddy how you create" louis squealed as he started connecting leggos together building a wall. "Wow my baby boy I love it you are my little artist." Soon niall cleaned up the leggos and carried louis to the nursery for nap time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay


	5. not an update

Hey everyone im sorry I have not updated this week I have a family emergency my grandfather just recently passed away so im trying to grieve and get over the death. I took sone time off work to deal with what im going through. On top of that I found out that im 10 weeks pregnant so I need a break and will update this story on Saturday


	6. Chapter 6

Louis woke up from his nap and saw his daddy sitting in the rocking chair "well look who is awake." Niall walked over to the crib "hi baby how did you sleep" louis just looked at his daddy and gurgled. Niall lifted louis out of his crib and carried him to the changing table. "Ok little man after I change you its lunch time" niall rubbed louis stomach. Niall opened the onsie and untapped the nappy he started cleaning him up with the wipes then he replaced the nappy and buttoned up his onsie.

Niall sat louis in his bouncer in the living room and put on a movie for him to watch "ok baby boy daddy is going to be over there in the kitchen making you lunch so watch the movie and then I will get you when the food is ready." Niall kissed his babys forehead then went to the kitchen to start lunch. Louis was watching finding nemo laughing at dori's antics he loves dori thats his favorite character in finding nemo. Niall started boiling the salted water for the mac and cheese and twelve minutes later he was ready to put the noodles in. Eight minutes later he drained the noodles and mixed in the cheese. He put the mac and cheese into two bowls then went to get louis. 

"Ok baby its time to eat" niall takes the remote and puses the movie then carries louis to his high chair he det louis in his chair then went to get the food. Niall put his bowl in front of louis and began to spoon feed him "ok mister here comes the airplane" niall made those noises until it went in louis eager mouth. Niall continued this until the mac and cheese was al gone. Niall carried him back to the living room and unpaused the movie.

In the middle of the movie louis had to poop bit was nervous of how his daddy would react over changing a stinky nappy. Louis could not hold it no longer as a fart escaped from him louis looked so uncomfortable he cried as he began to fill his nappy. Three minutes later niall came to see whats wrong "oh baby lets get you changed shhhh its ok daddy's got you." Niall went up the stairs to louis nursery to the changing table. He lied down a sobbing louis on the table and got to work on cleaning his bum. Once niall got louis changed he took him down stairs and sat louis in his walker so niall could start dinner


	7. sick louis part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been two weeks since niall had louis as his little. Now the poor boy gets sick lets see how niall handles this

Its been two weeks since niall adopted louis as his little and louis has been adjusting pretty well. On a Sunday morning louis woke up feeling very icky his stomach was rolling and he felt feverish louis did the only thing he could think of and started to wail. Within seconds later niall came into the nursery. "Hi baby shhhh dont worry daddy's here" niall picked up louis and bounced him on his hip "shhhhhh its ok ive got you" but the bouncing became too much for Louis the pains in his tummy only got worse.

Niall thought to make his baby be happy again was to change his nappy. Niall took louis to the changing table and as he was taking off his pyjamas he noticed something was off. "Oh baby are you feeling icky? You are burning up love" niall grabbed a onsie the nappy supplies and the thermometer then began to change him. Before the new nappy was put on niall checked hhis temperature. "Ok baby daddy is taking you temperature rectally". Niall greased his finger up with Vaseline then probed louis bum hole. He then stuck the thermometer in and the reading came back at 100.2 fever.

Niall nappied him and dressed him for the day then took him down stairs for a bottle. "Ok baby ive got your baba here you go." Niall held the bottle to louis lips and louis refused to drink it. "Come on lovely I know your sick but please eat for me" louis thought.about it then drank half the bottle down. "Thats my good little lad lsts lay you in your play pen to rest." Niall put louis in hisplay pen and louis immediately fell asleep.

A half hour later louis woke.up to a horrible smell and his bum started to hurt he started to cry two minutes later niall was by his side. "Oh baby lets go change your nappy shhhhhh its ok your ok." Niall brought louis to the nursery and laid him on the changing table he undid the onsie and untapped the nappy. The smell of diarrhea never got to him he cleaned his baby boy well then put a new nappy on. Once the change was done. He laid louis back in the playpen downstairs then called louis pediatrician


	8. sick louis part two

Niall is on the phone with louis pediatrician pacing the room alot of times worried about louis. "Yes doctor payne uh huh oh I see ok thank you. Yes if the fever gets worse I will bring him in." Niall hangs up the phone and makes himself a cup of coffee. While the coffee is brewing he went to look for Tylenol for his sick little. He eventually found it then went to have his coffee.

While niall was drinking his coffee he hears coughing and gagging coming from the play pen then louis started wailing. Niall sprinted to his baby "oh my god louis did you get sick. Lets go clean you up" niall picks up louis and takes him to the bathroom and puts louis on the changing mat. "Ok love ill try and make this quick then I will get you in the bath but first lets take care of your poopy nappy." Louis just wails as niall undresses him and got to work on his extremely messy nappy. Once in the bath Louis calms down as niall bathes him. "Ok lovey lets get you dressed and in to your crib." Within minutes louis was dressed and in his crib.

Niall went to the living room and phoned his best friend harry who he really has a major crush on. "Lo" "hi harry its niall I really need your advice. Its about my little Louis." "Ok whats the problem" "well he is burning up a fever has diarrhea and has been vomiting. He has been getting dehydrated so I give him a bottle to help but he is so miserable and I feel so bad" harry thinks for a moment "niall it sounds like louis has the stomach virus keep him hydrated and let the lad get plenty of rest." As they were on the phone niall heard louis gagging again so he ran to louis room and was scared at the sight he was greetedwith. Louis was vomiting blood.


	9. not an update

Sorry its been so long I have been sick and going through alot with exams I promise to update on Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all this is my second story kudos if you like it. I am still finishing up my first story "our little" so be on the look out for the next chapter of that


End file.
